Dance
by actingwithportals
Summary: Day fourteen of my thirty-one day writing challenge. Crutchie tries dancing for the first time


Crutchie sat on the bottom bunk of his and Jack's shared bed, reading over the day's paper. He hadn't managed to sell it, and decided taking it back with him would be a good opportunity to work on his reading. That is, he would be reading if Jack weren't distracting him. Looking up, Crutchie watched as Jack twirled aimlessly around the room, humming a familiar song.

Crutchie rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "Jack," he said. "What is you doing?"

"I'se practicing," Jack answered simply, as if it were the plainest thing in the world.

"Practicing what?" Crutchie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dancing," Jack responded. "Read in the paper earlier, it's what all the fancy people do these days. Helps them pick up partners and all that."

"Is you trying to pick up a partner?" Crutchie inquired.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, maybe someday," he admitted. "Could be nice, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose, but it sounds like a lot of work," Crutchie said, thinking about it.

"Sure, it's work, but that's what makes it worth it," Jack told him. "Now, why don't you get off your ass and come help me practice."

Crutchie stared up at him in confusion. "Help you practice?" he asked.

"Dance with me!" Jack exclaimed, holding out a hand to him.

Crutchie stared at his hand blankly. "I don't dance," he responded.

"Come on, everybody dances," Jack whined.

"Jack, I can't," Crutchie explained.

"Not with that attitude," Jack told him. "Give it a whirl, you might find that you like it."

"It ain't that simple," Crutchie argued.

"Please?" Jack begged. "Just give it a try, two minutes!"

Crutchie groaned. "Fine, but when I fall and bust my ass it's your fault."

Jack grinned, letting Crutchie take his hand and helped him to his feet. He bowed exaggeratedly before pulling Crutchie close, wrapping his arms around his back.

"I'se gonna fall," Crutchie complained.

"No, you ain't," Jack assured him. "Stand on my feet and just hold onto me, it'll be fine."

Crutchie did as he was instructed, carefully stepping onto Jack's feet and wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck, holding onto him for dear life.

Carefully, Jack took a step and the next thing Crutchie knew they were off. Jack stepped from side to side, moving slowly at first to acclimate himself to the new position, holding Crutchie tightly so as to make sure he wouldn't fall. Crutchie squeezed his eyes shut, feeling slight terror threatening to take over. Jack just continued to sway, stepping back and forth until eventually switching up and going for a spin.

Crutchie let out a squeak of fright, gripping onto Jack more tightly. Jack just laughed and continued on, letting the music playing in his head prompt him forward. The added weight slowed him down a little, but he was still nimble on his feet, and moved seamlessly in front of their bed. Eventually, he began to dance around the whole room, swerving in and out of bunks and twirling around gracefully. Crutchie still refused to open his eyes, feeling rather sick at all the quick movement.

"You'se scared that much?" Jack questioned, doing his best to hold back a laugh.

"I ain't never danced before, cut me some slack," Crutchie argued.

"I'se doing most of the work, so you ain't got nothing to worry about," Jack assured him.

"Just don't drop me," Crutchie begged.

"I ain't gonna drop you," Jack promised. He began to hum that same familiar tune again. Where had Crutchie heard it before? Was it that same song Jack was always singing?

"High times, hard times! Sometimes the living is sweet," Jack sang. "And sometimes there's nothing to eat. But, I always land on my feet!"

Despite his terror, Crutchie couldn't help but smile. He always did love hearing Jack sing, even when he sang sad songs, which thankfully wasn't too often. They continued to twirl around the room, and Crutchie tentatively opened his eyes. The first thing he was met with was Jack's face, absolutely beaming. He looked so happy, and his eyes were sparkling. Had they always been so bright? He could swear he saw flecks of gold within their brown depths. He was probably gaping and made an action to close his mouth shut.

"So, when there's dry times, I wait for high times and then!" Jack continued. "I put on my best, and I stick out my chest, and I'm off to the races again!"

Though there was no music playing, Crutchie could start to feel it. It was in the way Jack moved, and the vibrations coming from his chest that reverberated into his own. Though Crutchie was still scared out of his mind, he felt himself begin to relax and enjoy it, eventually resting his head on Jack's shoulder and completely giving in to the movement. They continued dancing for some time, Jack's singing only growing with more enthusiasm. He spun on his foot, laughing as he felt Crutchie grip onto him more tightly.

"I put on my best!" Jack declared. "And I stick out my chest! And I'm off, and I'm off, and I'm off, and I'm off, and I'm off! To the races again!"

As the song ended, Jack spun around, grabbing Crutchie just under the arms and letting him twirl around in the air. Crutchie let out a scream of surprise, holding onto Jack more tightly. When he stopped, Jack gently set Crutchie back down on the ground, Crutchie still holding onto him for dear life.

"Well, how was it?" Jack asked, smiling down at him.

"I think you'se too enthused about it," Crutchie commented, still feeling his heart beating far too quickly in his chest.

"How else is you supposed to dance other than enthused?" Jack asked. "Come on, you liked it. I saw you smiling,"

Crutchie felt the embarrassment evident on his face. "Shut up," he muttered.

"You enjoyed it," Jack sang. "Just admit it!"

"I did not," Crutchie argued. "You was just making me laugh, is all."

"Nuh uh, you was smiling cause you was having fun!" Jack teased. "Crutchie likes dancing! Crutchie likes dancing!"

Crutchie groaned, grabbing him by the collar and pulling his face down to his, planting a firm kiss on his face. That ought to shut him up.

"Hah! I knew it!" a voice called from the entrance to the room. Crutchie immediately pulled away, looking up to see Race standing in the doorway with Elmer.

"Hand it over," Race said, holding out his hand. Elmer groaned, pulling a nickel out of his pocket and handing it to Race.

"Was you spying on us?" Jack questioned, feeling his cheeks warm.

"Can you blame us? You was making a ruckus with all that singing, and it was just too damn cute to stop watching," Race explained. "Next time, I'd suggest if you want privacy not to get all googly-eyed in the middle of our room, alright?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh nervously at that. He looked back down at Crutchie, who's face had turned red with embarrassment. He was still holding onto him, and his face was only inches away from his own. Had he always had freckles just beneath his eyes?

"Anyways, we'se playing cards downstairs; you in or you out?" Elmer asked.

Jack looked down at Crutchie, who nodded eagerly. "We'se in," he said. With a note in their step, they made their way down the stairs, and stars still buzzed around Crutchie's head for the rest of the night.

"I put on my best, and I stick out my chest! And I'm off to the races again!"


End file.
